Time Shall Unfold
Time Shall Unfold is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Empire and the twenty-sixth episode overall. It aired on April 20th, 2016. Lucious releases his new music video, as he manipulates and sabotages those around him to regain his CEO position at Empire. Meanwhile, Andre learns more about his grandmother's mental illness in order to understand his own struggle with bipolar disorder; Anika reveals a big secret to the family and Hakeem leads the big shareholder meeting. Plot Songs Original Songs *'Body Speak' - Tiana Brown (Serayah) *'Mona Lisa' - Leah Walker (Leslie Uggams) Featured Songs * Pop Off - Foolish (feat. Icy Black & Mossberg) Cast Main Cast *Terrence Howard as Lucious Lyon *Taraji P. Henson as Cookie Lyon *Trai Byers as Andre Lyon *Jussie Smollett as Jamal Lyon *Bryshere Y. Gray as Hakeem Lyon *Grace Gealey as Anika Calhoun *Kaitlin Doubleday as Rhonda Lyon *Ta'Rhonda Jones as Porsha Taylor (absent; credit only) *Gabourey Sidibe as Becky Williams *Serayah as Tiana Brown Recurring Cast * Bre-Z as Freda Gatz * Leah Jeffries as Lola Lyon * AzMarie Livingston as Chicken * Andre Royo as Thirsty Rawlings * Jamila Velazquez as Laura Calleros Guest Cast * Leslie Uggams as Leah Walker * Celeste Williams as Clair Templeton * Sara Sevigny as Edna * Tim Decker as Henry * Mel Roberson as Barber * Preston Tate Jr. as Patron * Lihtz Kamraz as Homeboy * Cat Washington as Stacee Run-Run * Mike Moh as Steve Cho * Will Kinnear as Leonard Bernstein * Erin Breen as Erika * Aaron Snook as Lou * Reggie Baker as Ralph Anderson * Ciera Angelia as Marti * Tara Tyler as Olive * Kathryn Jaeck as Gladys * Dan Flannery as Tony "Tricky" Trichter * Bobby Richards as Engineer Major/Highlighted Events * Thirsty travels to St. Louis, Missouri and approaches Lola, plucking a strand of her hair to use for a DNA test. ** It is also revealed that neither Lucious or Jamal is her father. * Andre drops his faith and rekindles his relationship with Rhonda. When he asks Rhonda when she felt the happiest together, she mentions that it was way back when they plotted together to take over Empire. Andre then decides to go back to his initial strategy of taking out his brothers so that he can be next in line to succeed as CEO of Empire. * Anika tells Rhonda and Andre that she is pregnant with Hakeem's child, and proceeds to reveal this information with the rest of the Lyon family as well. ** Lucious offers Anika $10 million for her child. When she refuses, and adds that she may reveal secrets about him that she gained during their 5 years together to the FBI, he threatens her back, stating that a lot of women don't survive childbirth. * Lucious decides to sabotage a shareholder meeting in order to show the world that Hakeem is an incompetent CEO, all part of a scheme to regain his throne. ** Lucious' plan succeeds, and the board votes Hakeem out as CEO. * Cookie is afraid that Freda will retaliate against one of her sons if she finds out the truth about what happened to her father and does not want Freda anywhere near them. * Cookie attempts to cut Freda out of Jamal's album by replacing her with a top tier popular artist. However, when she pre-records her verses rather than collaborate live with Jamal, Jamal goes back to Freda, and tries to rekindle their musical relationship. ** Freda is also revealed to have a day job as a barber at Toppie's Barber Shop in Brooklyn. * It it also revealed that Leah Walker, Lucious' mother, is still alive, despite somewhat amnesiatic. Trivia *This is the first episode where Lola Lyon returns since her appearance in Season 1. *This is the last episode to feature the intertitle with Hakeem's face as the Empire logo. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes